It Wasn't Me
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: What will Naruto do if he was caught redhanded?


**Title:** It Wasn't Me

**Author: **Blue-eyed Fox

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

If I did then it would be yaoi all over.

The song isn't mine either.

**Genre:** Comedy, Romance, Parody

**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, mild OOC

**Status:** One-shot

**Summary:**

What will Naruto do if he was caught red-handed?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

- - - - - - - - -

Iruka was sleeping soundly, he was dreaming of being given a special award for being the best teacher of the year when all of a sudden…

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei open up!"

Iruka for a first, started in his sleep, he grumbled trying to block out whatever it was that was trying to ruin his very pleasant dream. It was until then when he heard the consistent noise outside his window when he decided that there was nowhere in hell that the person on the other side of the window was going to let him sleep.

Whoever it was, he thought of silently, better have a good reason for waking him up at – 11:30 in the evening!

When he looked at his window, he was surprised to see Naruto perched on the branch of the nearby tree.

"Naruto!" Iruka stood up as he opened the window to let his former student inside his room.

"What's wrong? Why were throwing rocks at my window at this ungodly hour in the evening? And you could have just used the door you know?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto started.

Iruka looked at the disheveled state of his student. He was wondering what happened to him.

"Iruka-sensei! You got to help me!"

"What is it Naruto? What's wrong? And why are you only clad in your boxers?" Iruka stated trying to calm down a very distressed Naruto. He led the boy to the living room and ushered him to take a seat on the couch while he prepared some tea.

"Kakashi-sensei just caught me! And now he knows! I don't know how I let this happen!" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms to put more emphasis to it.

"Whoa, wait a minute there boy, hold your horses! What do you mean he just caught you? Caught you doing what?" The chuunin said as he handed Naruto some tea and sat beside him.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson while he fidgeted with the mug in his hands. Iruka noticed the nervousness of the boy.

"Whatever it is Naruto, you know you can trust me. So, tell me, what happened…"

"Kakashi-sensei caught me creeping with Neji! Picture this, we were both butt-naked banging on the bathroom floor."

Iruka was dumbfounded. No. Dumbfounded was way too plain a word to describe Iruka's surprise when he heard the words flow out of Naruto's mouth. He just couldn't believe it. His cute, sweet, innocent, naïve, little Naruto-kun was… was… was… was doing it with the Hyuuga kid! He knew that Naruto was gay but he never imagined Naruto doing it with Neji!

Sure, Hyuuga Neji was one of the good looking male ninja's of Konoha but still…

"Huh?" Was only the coherent thing Iruka managed to say.

"You heard me!" Naruto looked pleadingly at Iruka. "How could I forget that Kakashi-sensei is good at sneaking in and all that time he was standing there and he never took his eyes off me!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time Naruto. And you do know that Kakashi is a jounin and a former ANBU so his skills are above your level."

"Ugh! Iruka-sensei, what am I going to do?"

"Wait a minute, after he saw in the bathroom doing the deed with Neji," Iruka couldn't help but blush at the mental image of a naked Naruto. "What did you do?"

"I ran here."

"Okay… So you ran here to my place. Why so?"

"Kakashi-sensei… I don't know what to say to him…"

_Okay, now what about that perverted jounin!_ Iruka thought smugly.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto started to poke his favorite teacher when he started to space out.

"Oh! So sorry, I was thinking about something. What was that again?"

"What am I going to do? I've been avoiding him since the first time he caught me and he was getting suspicious. Kakashi-sensei confronted me about it and I told him it wasn't me. And then…"

"What? Hold on, back down a little… What do you mean when he caught you the first time?" Iruka was now flabbergasted.

Naruto heaved out a sigh and breathed in deeply as he started to narrate.

"The first time I he caught me, I was in the kitchen counter with Shikamaru. We were in the chuunin lounge but it was already late that time so it was dark so when Kakashi-sensei asked me about it, I told him it wasn't me. He seemed to buy it the first time. The second was with Kiba in his house since he invited me over for some tea. He said that we were going to talk about the mission we were going to do in three days and while we were talking, things just got a bit hot and the next thing I knew was that we were doing in it on their sofa, and of course, the lights were off that time. Again, I told him it wasn't me.

"The third time was in the shower during a mission at Sand country. Man, Gaara was good… He offered to scrub my back for me and after that everything was a blur…" Naruto had that dreamy look on his face remembering that time. Iruka was now sporting a nosebleed. Naruto snapped out of his reverie and continued,

"After that, he caught me on camera when Sasuke groped my butt when we were sparring at the training grounds four weeks ago. Kakashi asked me about those two again and I told him he might have assumed wrong about it.

"And two weeks after that, he saw the marks on my neck and shoulders. I got those after I came home from a mission at mist country. Mind you, Itachi gave those marks to me. Who knew that he liked to leave love bites." Naruto was smiling silly to himself as he brought his hands to his face.

"And then now, the incident earlier, he heard the words I told Neji, he even heard me screaming and moaning in complete bliss, and he stayed there until it was over!"

By this time, Naruto looked over to Iruka, who was busy stuffing tissue papers up his nose. Naruto, being the complete naïve and innocent boy that he is, well not so innocent in **_that_** category, completely ignored the nosebleed that Iruka was so having trouble in containing.

Shaking the thoughts of Naruto writhing and moaning, he found his voice back and asked,

"What did Kakashi do after that? I mean, after he saw you doing you know, with Neji."

Sure, he can't blame Naruto, he was a hormonal teenager. And to think, Naruto was an Adonis at 17! If only he wasn't in a beautiful relationship right now, he would have asked the boy out himself.

"Well, as I got out of the bathroom and out of the house, he got a hold of me and asked me out. I'm telling you, I was completely baffled. I mean, Kakashi – he… he just asked me out!"

"So? What's wrong with it?" Iruka deadpanned.

"This is Kakashi for heaven's sake! Hatake Kakashi! The famous copycat ninja! Sharingan Kakashi! He used to be my teacher!"

"I know who he is… And… You said it yourself Naruto, 'used to be', so there is nothing wrong with it. Just give the guy a chance, who knows, he might be the one to keep you still." The chuunin knew that he shouldn't be encouraging the blonde boy, but he knew of the copycat ninja's affections for Naruto for quite a while now. After all, not only was he a teacher at the academy, he was also what one can call a 'guidance counselor' because of his sweet and charming demeanor.

But all in all, he just had to have a little chat with the famous Sharingan Kakashi once his little chat with Naruto was over.

"But still…"

"Look Naruto, just give it a break. Go out with Kakashi, if it goes out well then good, if not, then… it's all up to you. Just give him a chance, I promise if it doesn't turn out well I'll treat you three days worth of ramen." Iruka smiled although he knew that would put a dent on his wallet but he badly wanted to take a cold shower as of the moment.

"Really! Okay, you got yourself a deal Iruka-sensei!" Naruto bounced up and down, making Iruka want to run the hell out of the room and lock himself up in the bathroom. A bouncing Naruto clad only in boxers were beginning to be too much for his good conscience.

Yes, an image of a totally smexy Naruto. Imagine, the windswept hair, those full, sweet, sinful lips, the smooth, flawless, soft skin, the endless pools of blue, those long slender arms and legs, those firm abs, the rippling muscles underneath that golden skin. It was just too much an image for a man with a healthy libido. Iruka just had to look away.

"Yes Naruto, now you better get home, get changed and get some sleep." Iruka stood up as he began to put the mugs in the kitchen sink.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei! See ya! Goodnight!" Naruto waved goodnight as he leaped out of the window and into the night.

"Goodnight Naruto!" Iruka called out. Just as he was about to enter his room, a knock resounded on his front door. He already had a good idea on who it was.

"Why hello Kakashi-san, what brings you here at this time of the night?" Iruka greeted as he opened the door, ushering the silver-haired jounin in.

"Good evening Iruka-san, did you happen to see Naruto? Did he drop by?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye curving upward whilst he was scratching the back of his head.

"Why yes, he dropped by earlier and left a while ago. And I'm sure he's already home fast asleep."

"Oh, I see, well then, I better get going. Thanks." Kakashi said as he turned to leave.

"By the way, Kakashi-san," Iruka started, mother-hen mode on. "Don't hurt him or else… I'll hunt you down and skin you alive. And I'm going to make sure that you will be wishing for hell after I'm done with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi shuddered and sweatdropped. He nodded his head in understanding, he could feel the killing intent rolling off in waves from the sweet-tempered chuunin and knew that it was best not to get on that side of him.

"Good, I see we have an understanding. Goodnight then, and take care on your way home." Iruka smiled as he closed the door behind him.

_Now for a cold shower._ Iruka thought as he stripped himself naked and entered the bathroom.

**Two evenings after the incident…**

It was already past seven in the evening when Iruka finished checking papers in the academy. On his way home he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, rushing after the chuunin. He glomped him by the mid-section.

"Why hello Naruto! How are you? I was getting worried about you. What's up? You seem to be in a good mood this evening!" Iruka commented seeing the flush in the boy's cheeks.

"Anou sa, anou sa! I listened to what you said the other night! And guess what!" Naruto blushed to his ears. "Who knew Kakashi was such a good kisser! And he is way better than Gaara or Neji or – Kyaa!" Naruto let out a girly squeal when a pair of strong arms wound itself around his slim waist.

"There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to… Hello Iruka-san, fancy meeting you here." Kakashi greeted the chuunin, resting his face on the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Hello to you too Kakashi-san, it seems like things are going well for both of you."

"Yes it is. Well, anyway, we better get going. Oh by the way, lover boy is on his way here." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Huh?" Naruto and Iruka said in unison. Just then, another pair of strong arms made its way around the chuunin's waist making the said chuunin squeak.

"Hello Iruka-koi, missed me?"

"Genma-san!" Naruto greeted. "How was your day?"

"So-so, but it all became better because I have my scrumptious dolphin in my arms now." Genma drawled, he wasn't going to be outdone by Kakashi's show of possessiveness over his lover.

"Well then, now that we all have our little tête-à-tête, we better be on our way. We still have a lot of things to do. See you all!" Kakashi smiled as he disappeared in a poof of smoke with a blushing Naruto in his arms.

"That just leaves the two of us then, huh? Mind to tell me how those two finally ended up together?" Genma asked as he leaned in to claim Iruka's lips for a passionate kiss.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Iruka breathed as they broke off from their kiss.

Genma's eyebrows shot up suggestively as he copied Kakashi's way of disappearing.

And all is well…

- - - - - - - - -

**- OWARI - **

- - - - - - - - -

**Authoress' Notes:**

I know that there is a fic similar to this one in the SD realm, I forgot who the author was. I just suddenly had the urge to write a similar fic when I heard the song "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy. So all disclaimers applied… This version however is mine…(evil cackle!)

I might make a lemon for this one although it would be a new fic… Oh well, I would think about it first… Ne?

**Read and Review people!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - -


End file.
